Dark Past
by Chocolatesaregood
Summary: Fairy Tail was on a war and Natsu died, saying his last words to Lucy. The guild that attacked Fairy Tail disappeared mysteriously, taking Natsu's body with them. Lucy changed, but one day, Natsu came back. However, Natsu acted completely different. Is it truly Natsu?Or was it a clone?
1. Natsu's Death

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FT, NATSU AND LUCY WILL BE OOC AND ENGLISH IS NOT MY MAIN LANGUANGE SO SORRY FOR ANY MISPELLED WORD.

Hiya! Please do call me Skye! I just posted this story coz' like, seriously. My FT story "True Love" is like, well, there is only one people that posted a review. So, I just make this to "temporarily" replace "True Love". I'm planning on making this story a multi-chapter story. However, if you want it to be a one-shot, it will. So, people, this story's fate rests in your hands! ENJOY!

* * *

LUCY'S POV

A few months ago, a dark guild called "Death Lullaby" attacked Fairy Tail and a war started. A few months had passed and there wasn't any chance of winning. Master got hurt and was lying on the camp.

Yes, camp.

The guild itself… Was gone.

Death Lullaby members destroyed it and now, nothing's left. Hopefully, after the war ended, we can repair it. _**If**_ we managed to survive…

It seemed that Master had called Natsu and I. I wondered why…

We were in a tent. Master was lying on a small mattress, motionless. A few bandages was seen in his body. He was badly injured. His face looked like he's _**dead.**_ It was hard for me not to poke him with a stick to make sure he's not dead.

"Master… You called us?" I asked him.

Master slowly-_ veeery slowly_- opened his eyes. He glanced at me and Natsu. "Ah, yes…" He said weakly.

Natsu and I looked at him, waiting for him to continue.

"As you two know, we're in the middle of a war. Months had passed and there seemed to be no end of it." He started. Natsu and I nodded seriously.

"Not much of our members managed to stay… "Healthy". Some of them fainted and haven't wake up, some can't walk or stand up anymore and… Some died. The only ones that managed to stay "healthy" are ; you two, Gray, Gajeel, Wendy and Juvia." Master Makarov continued.

"So, I want you two to sneak to their main base.".

.

.

.

"EEEH? WHY ME?!" I groaned. I mean, I'm not that strong… In fact, I'm a weakling.

"I have asked the others other important missions. Wendy ; heal. Gray and Juvia ; stand guard. Gajeel ; spy.." Master reasoned himself.

No way to escape, I sighed. Then, Natsu and I nodded.

NIGHT-

"Shh… Luce, hurry up!" Natsu called out for me.

"I know! I'm trying to! But we're in the middle of a forest! How do you expect me to hurry up?!" I whisper-shouted.

"Easy. Run.".

"WE'RE ALREADY RUNNING, IDIOT!".

"Then hold my hand…" He said calmly, as if that was a normal thing to say.

"No. Way." I said.

He groaned. "Come on. I don't need you to be a drama queen for this!".

I blushed furiously. His hand looked so nice, and warm… I realized I like him a few days before the war started, but…Lucy, what are you thinking?! Even if you like him, he won't like you back! He's a dense idiot. Maybe all he thought about is food and fighting.

Natsu began to look at his right and his left. "Ugh… Someone followed us…" He whispered. Someone followed us?!

"Lucy!" He groaned. I guess he didn't wait for any answer. He just hold my hand and ran, taking me. It took me a few seconds to realize what was going on.

.

.

.

I blushed. "AAAGH!".

THE BASE-

We sneaked inside, hoping the "follower" didn't manage to catch up.

Suddenly, a bunny appeared. The little animal's so cute! I wonder what it's doing in a dark, gloomy place. "Aww…! So cute!" I smiled and stroked the bunny's fur.

"Luce, careful! Remember. We're in the enemy's base." Natsu warned me.

"What?! You think a sweet, fragile bunny could turn into a horrible monster?!" I challenged him.

Unexpectedly, the bunny grew and grew to a 30 feet human with a bald head and different colored eyes.

"Yes." Natsu answered.

My jaws dropped, but I quickly recovered from it. "Natsu, careful! I know who he is!" I said, eyeing the man.

"Hm?" Natsu looked at me.

"He's Dark Lullaby's strongest member, Baldy! I think… He might be the one that followed us. Oh and… Even though his name is weird, he's EXTREMELY strong!" I explained.

"Baldy?! What a weird name!" Natsu burst out laughing. Baldy must have been offended coz' he looked at Natsu he glared at Natsu and said "If I were you, I would watch what I'm saying.".

"Natsu! I told you before! Be careful!" I warned him again. Yet, the stubborn mage kept on ignoring my warnings. He was still laughing his butt off.

Baldy got really mad and clapped his hands. "Sky and Hell, all bow to me… King of Devils, lend me your power…" He chanted. His hand began to glow. However, it was a dark light.

Natsu –finally- stopped laughing and looked at me. "HAHAHA! FOOLISH BRATS! FEEL MY POWER! SKONTO AREMPO!" he screamed.

I closed my eyes, preparing for an impact. But, I felt warm arm wrapping me. It seemed someone was protecting me, hugging me from behind. I felt a huge impact. But, strangely, I didn't feel that much pain. After I felt no more pain, I opened my eyes.

I gasped and my eyes widen in terror.

Natsu was hugging me, but his eyes are closed.

I dropped myself down and Natsu's head was at my lap.

I touched his cheek. "Natsu, please don't die. Don't die. Don't die. Please…" I chanted, looking at him.

Natsu slowly –veery slowly- opened his eyes and looked at me. "L-Lucy…" He stammered weakly.

"Yes? I'm here, Natsu. I'm here." I said, not letting my eyes off his.

He slowly weakly reached out his hand and stroked my cheek. Feeling it's warmth, and the thought that I might not ever feel it again, I cried. "Lu-Luce… Why are you crying? Weirdo.." He joked.

"Na-Natsu…" I stammered.

"Shh… Stop crying… Everything's gonna be okay, I promise.".

"…".

"E-Even if I don't make it, you still have people that care about you. So, give them that smile, will you?!".

"N-No.. D-Don't say that… Every-Everything's gonna be okay… I p-promise… Oh, where is Wendy when we need her?!".

"Lucy… I wonder why everything's so dark… I know we've reached morning already so… Life orbs must have been slowly getting out of me. Death must be near…".

"N-No! Yo-You're going to stay with me. I-I will do anything to make you survive this… So don't die, don't die… Please… I will… I will…".

"No. There's no more hope for me. I-I don't want you to be sad… So please, smile.. I wanna see your smile for the last time…".

"…".

"I'm really happy. Tch. I must've been a jerk, ignoring your warnings… Yet, I will die in your arms…".

"Nat…su?"

"Lucy… I love you…".

And with that, Natsu's hand escaped my face.

"Wh-what? Natsu… I love you too! Please! Please, don't go! I-I can't live my life without you!" I shrieked, holding his hand, but… Even his hand had lost it's warmth…

It was official.

My crush-no. My love was gone. Dead.

I started crying hardly and rain started to fall. It was like Mother Nature knew exactly how I felt.

"Don't go. Don't go. Don't go. Don't go." I chanted, as if it was gonna bring Natsu back to life. But, it didn't.

After a few minutes, the rain stopped but I didn't. I pulled Natsu to an embrace.

* * *

OK. So, I would be TOTALLY happy if any of you cried reading this! PLEASE POST A REVIEW! Oh, and… Make sure to tell me would you want it to be a one-shot or should I continue it.

Signed,

Skye.


	2. Changes

So, hey. I guess. Skye is back, and she is eating chocolates! Seriously. I just ate a chocolate, uh… Cake-thing. So, um…I made another story. Gomenasai! I can't help it… So, uh… I have no idea what else to say so, um… ENJOY!

* * *

LUCY'S POV

"Stop with all these lovey-dovey, it's makin' me sick." I looked up and saw Baldy staring at me (and Natsu's dead body). I wiped my tears and looked at him. "B-Baldy…" I stammered.

"You heard me." Baldy said. He began walking towards me.

I gulped. What was he going to do?

He kicked me. I was sent flying like, 3 meters away.

I coughed blood. It hurt so much. I opened my eyes slowly. It was painful. I saw Baldy grabbing Natsu by the hair, lifted him, and he laughed like an insane person.

"N-No!" I shrieked. With the energy left in my body, my shriek sounds like a soft meow.

I coughed blood again and I frowned sadly.

"It seemed that my attack has finally showed it's damage to a _living _person." He grinned. A living person? So that means… All of the people he attacked was… _dead? _

He pulled Natsu up and chanted some stuff. Then, a bubble formed around him. The bubble was black, so you can't see what's on the inside. He let go, and the bubble floated. I gulped, wondering what he was gonna do next.

His fingers moved closer and closer and…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

I was dumbfounded, but then I realized what he was doing.

With all the energy left in me, I stood up. Slowly, but surely, I stood up. I was standing like a zombie, and I eyed Baldy.

I looked at it in horror. I wanted to scream "NO!", I wanted to run away, but I couldn't. It was like a magical force was sticking me to the ground.

I didn't know why, but I got a bad feeling something was gonna happen if he pop the bubble.

His fingers popped the bubble, and the bubble was gone, of course. But…

.

.

.

Natsu was gone, too.

"NOOOO!" I screamed again. With that, my voice was gone. I coughed blood again, and fell.

Baldy smirked and suddenly glared at me. "Stop being so annoying, blondie. Or I'm gonna kill you, too." He said.

I shivered, wondering what was he gonna do next.

I didn't know, tough. I only saw him smirked and everything was black…

2 DAYS LATER

I woke up and I realized I have fainted. I wanted to summon Virgo to heal my wounds, but I remembered I didn't have any magic left. Memories came to me. About Baldy… And Natsu. I tried to stand, but I couldn't. So, I started crawling towards the camp. My stomach was empty, so I ate an apple to keep me living.

I had always fainted twice a day, and I never had the energy to stand. But I desperately struggled to keep living, for everyone, for Natsu.

After 5 days, I finally saw the camp. I looked at it and smiled as wide as I could. _I've reached the camp, Natsu_, I thought and everything went black.

* * *

I opened my eyes and saw Wendy, staring at me. "Lucy-san! You're awake!" She squealed happily.

"Y-yes, Wendy. Um… What happened?" I asked.

Before Wendy got the chance to answer, Erza shrieked "Everyoooo~ne! Lucy is back!".

The guild members all rushed in and hugged me. "LUCYYY!".

"HEE?!" I was dumbfounded.

A few minutes later, the guild members that can stand told me that they found me unconscious so they brought me here.

Soon, they all began to left, except Levy.

"Lu-chan…" she looked at me seriously.

I looked at her, "Wh-what, Levy-chan?".

She asked me something I wished no one would've asked.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Where's Natsu?".

I gulped, and looked down. I wanted to answer her, but I couldn't. I started remembering all I've been trough with Natsu, and that I won't ever be able to see him again. Soon, tears began to fall.

Levy tapped my back and looked at my face. "Lu-chan? Why are you crying?" she asked.

I wiped my tears and bit my lips, to prevent crying more.

Levy looked at me. "It's okay, Levy! I'm okay! It's nothing!" I faked a smile.

Levy looked at me unsurely. _Please, please leave, Levy!_, I thought.

Levy threw 1 more unsure glance at me before turning away and left the tent.

As Levy left, I put my hands over my face and cried. "N-Natsu…" I sniffed. I remembered his smile and cried even more.

A few minutes later, I looked at the sun. How could the sun be this bright without Natsu?

* * *

NORMAL POV-5 months later

Ever since Lucy got back, Dark Lullaby's base disappeared and no one ever sees Dark Lullaby's members again.

The new guild hall was rebuilt. When the guild members heard about Natsu's disappearance, they changed. The guild was gloomy and quiet for 3 months, but they all got over it…

Except Lucy.

For 2 months, she was always at her apartment and every time someone passes it, sniffles and cries of desperation are heard. After 3 months, she started going to the guild. But she never speaks, she only took solo missions to get stronger. After 4 months, she got lost magic when she was training on the forest. After 5 months, she started going to the guild on a usual basis, but she turned cold. Her warm heart turned into an ice-cold one (no offense, Gray!).

She still had the same appearance, only, she preferred dark colors. She was cold and never smiled, at all.

-ONE DAY-

"Hey, Lucy! Let's go on a job!" Happy said.

"No." Lucy answered plainly without even looking at them.

"Come on, Lucy. It had been months since we went on a mission together." Erza agreed with Happpy.

"Yeah. The last time we did it was before the war." Gray said. Erza and Happy looked at him like he just made a big mistake.

Gray looked at them and blinked innocently ."What?".

Lucy suddenly stood up and slammed the table so hard that it broke. "What did you say, Gray?" she asked in a sweet-scary tone. A dark aura started to form.

Ever since Lucy changed, whenever someone mentioned Natsu or the war or Death Lullaby, Lucy always stood up. Then, that someone will always have bruises on their body. Worse than what it would've been if it's Erza.

That was how scary Lucy was.

"I-I'm sorry!" Gray apologized and the next thing we knew is that Gray was already kneeling on the floor, begging Lucy for forgiveness.

Which was the right thing to do.

"Gomen! Gomen!" he continued to beg.

"Fine, whatever." Lucy rolled her eyes.

"So, mission?" Erza asked as if nothing happened.

"Do you really want me to come with you guys?".

"Yeah!".

"What mission did you choose?" Lucy asked, not showing interest.

"Aye! This one!" Happy said and gave Lucy the paper.

FIRE MONSTER

Help! A fire monster attacked our village!

Reward: 900.000 jewels

"Mmm…" Lucy examined the paper.

"Okay, I'm im." She said.

* * *

Ugh. So tired. Bye. Please post a review.

Signed,

Skye


	3. Back

Disclaimer: you think someone like me owns Fairy Tail? No. If I do, NaLu will happen already!

You miss me? Well, I AM alive! ENJOY!

* * *

LUCY'S POV

Erza, Happy, Gray and I are sitting on a seat on a train. We were on our way to Mosnech Village, the village which 'fire-monster' was attacking.

Now that I think about it... It was true. It had been months since we've been on a job together.

Not that I'm happy about going on a mission with them. The truth is, I never wanted to go on missions with then because it reminds me of Natsu. He's gone for like, months, but I'm not over him and I don' t think I ever will.

"We're here!" Gray's voice interrupt my thoughts.

"Aye! It's Mosnech Village!" Happy said.

* * *

"So, basically, I only need you to destroy Fire Monster." Mr. L, our client, said.

"Do you have any thoughts that it might be living somewhere...?" Erza asked, as serious as ever.

"Well, every time Fire Monster kidnaps someone, that someone is usually found burned, or dead, on 'Red Forest'." Mr. L said.

"Thank you." Erza answered. "That's a very helpful information.".

"We will now begin our search." I said politely.

RED FOREST-

"Well, I can see why it is called 'Red Forest'." Gray said.

"Almost everything here are red.".

"Almost everything here are red because this used to be the 'Fire Kingdom'. Legend says the kingdom mysteriously disappeared, then suddenly everything's red." I explained.

"Wow. You're very knowledgeable." Gray said.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"I'll take that as a compliment.".

"IT IS!".

Suddenly, I felt the temperature rising. "Is it just me or is the temperature higher than before?" Erza asked. I guess I'm not the only one.

"No, Erza. You're not the only one. I'm  
feeling it too." I said.

Gray and Happy nodded.

"Everyone! Prepare yourselves!" Erza commanded.

"The Fire Monster is probably close!" I said.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"RAWR!".

I turned to the noise.

There was an orange creature. It has flaming red eyes and yellow horns. It also had 2 legs and 2 eyes. It also has 2 wings. It has a big tail and was, of course, humongous.

It was Fire Monster, all right.

Before any of us managed to react, Fire Monster moved closer and cat-napped Happy.

We sweat dropped, looking at Happy who was screaming "Safe me! Safe me! I still want to eat fish!".

We didn't react until a few seconds.

Gray looked like he's going to faint and Erza looked like she was trying to stay calm. I was already forming a plan on my head.

"Okay, here's the plan. We'll separate. The first one to get to Fire Monster, inform the others." I explained.

"And just how are we going to inform the others?" Gray asked.

"With this!". I threw a radio-like thing to the air and clapped my hands. "Light Dragon Slayer Magic : Multi Things(a/n: I know. Weird. But, I can't make any names...)!". A light began to glow so bright, everyone-including me-closed their eyes. When we opened them, there were 3 radio-like thing on the ground.

"Wha-? Lucy... Y-you're a dragon slayer?" Gray stammered.

"Yes.".

"Why didn't you tell us?" Erza asked.

I didn't want to answer, so I just took one of the radio-like thing and started to run.

.

.

.

.

.

"Be careful, you two." I mumbled.

* * *

I arrived in some kind of giant cave. "Interesting." I said to no one in particular.

I stepped inside the cave and looked around. I heard a roar from deeper on the cave.

I walked deeper and deeper inside the cave. Just when I thought it was a dead end, I saw it.

Fire monster.

"RAWGH!" He cried. I didn't understand what he was saying, but a mountain of fire began to make it's way towards me. I gulped a little and opened my mouth wide.

I gulped down the fire. Mm... Tasty (a/n : will be explained later).

Once I slurped down all of them, I looked in front of me. Fire monster looked a bit confused. I guessed he's not used to people eating his fire.

"My turn!" I smirked...

"LIGHT DRAGON ROAR!".

When I stopped, I smiled seeing Fire Monster lying motionless. I walked closer to it and poked it with a stick. I didn't sense any heart beating. I dropped down and took out my radio-like thing.

"Hey... Gray, Erza, I killed Fire Monster. The job's done. Meet me on Mr. L's house.".

Then, I noticed something glowing behind Fire Monster. "Hm...?". I moved closer to it. I pushed fire monster's tail away

and noticed what it was. A door. Covered in gems(?).

"Whoa...". Curious what was behind the door, I turned the door knob. But, it won't open. It was locked.

"Oh well..." I said. I looked at fire monster again. I have to make sure it was dead. "Light Dragon Slayer Magic!" I chanted. Soon, my normal human nails turned into glowing, sharp nails. I turned to fire monster.

*Slash, slash, slash...

The fire monster's body was on pieces. It was definitely dead.

Again, I noticed something shiny. I walked towards it.

It was a key. A gem decorated it. It seemed to match the locked door.

I grabbed the key and walked towards the locked door and used the key. I turned the door knob again. This time, it opened. There was a dark light from it. I took a couple of steps backward.

I opened my eyes and saw something that I thought I would never see again.

.

.

.

.

.

.

A pink-haired mage was standing in front of the gem-decorated door.

.

.

.

.

.

"I'm back...".

* * *

Cliffhanger! Anyway, thanks! Looking forward for your reviews! BTW, where Happy is... It is gonna be explained in next chappy.

Skye


	4. Who The Fuck Are You!

**DISCLAIMER: SERIOUSLY? DO I EVEN NEED TO DO THIS? *SIGH. I DO NOT OWN FT. **

* * *

NORMAL POV

"N-Natsu..." The blonde stuttered, unable to believe who was right in front of her.

The pink-haired dragon slayer flinched when he heard her. "Shut up, you weakling." He said. His voice sounded low, dangerous and... Mocking. Unlike Natsu.

Lucy's eyes widened when she heard him. "W-weakling?" She stuttered. True. She was a weakling. But a few months after Natsu disappeared, she became strong.

"Natsu" smirked. "You heard what I said! Oh, sorry, you can't. You're deaf!" growled "Natsu". His growl wasn't like his used-to-be growls. It wasn't dragon-ish. Instead, it was monster-ish.

Lucy stood low, her bangs covering her face. She couldn't believe what "Natsu" said. He used to be so kind, warm and gentle. "dup..." mumbled an I'm-so-shock Lucy.

"Huh?" The dragon slayer raised one of his eyebrows. Being a dragon slayer, Lucy must have expected him to hear it... But what happened to his dragon hearing?

"I said SHUT UP! You're not Natsu, you can't be him! So, who the fuck are you?!" Lucy snapped. Lucy concentrated and her hand grew sharper, transforming it to a light sword.

Natsu smirked when he saw it. **_"I'm Natsu."_** He grinned.

Lucy stopped when she saw this. "Natsu?" She asked hopefully.

Natsu grinned his infamous grin and walked over to Lucy.

Closer and closer and...

He snatched Lucy's radio. His grin turned into a smirk as he pushed the buttons. "Come to the cave. Don't worry. There's only 1 cave in the forest." He said and pushed the buttons again.

Lucy trembled. She was strong. Stronger than Erza, in fact. But in front of Natsu? She could do nothing to hurt him. "Natsu?" She asked hopefully again.

Natsu smirked and pinned her to a wall. He lifted her chin so she would look at him. Lucy blushed heavily. "Natsu?" Lucy was beginning to panic. "Natsu, you're creeping me out! Your behavior... It's strange!" Lucy blurted out.

Natsu glared at her. "Don't you dare say any word of my "strange" behavior to the others or I'll say you're the one who killed me. I'll make them turn their backs against you. You'll be all alone." He smirked. Lucy shivered and Natsu let her go. _**Natsu!**_, Lucy thought. Her face darkened and the only word that ran trough her head was the one with 2 syllables. Nat-su.

After a few minutes, Erza and Gray arrived. "Lucy! Are you okay? Why did-?" They stopped when they saw the pink-haired dragon slayer.

"NATSU?!" They shrieked in disbelief. Their jaws dropped and their eyes were big.

"Yeah!" Natsu grinned. Somehow, Lucy felt as if the grin was fake.**_ What could he hide behind that grin?_**, she wondered silently.

"Where have you been?" Erza asked. She looked at him with those oh-so serious eyes.

"Uh... Look! The sun is so bright!" Natsu said, avoiding the question. He's not answering?! Why?, Lucy thought.

"It's raining." Erza said matter-of-factly, pointing at the pouring rain outside. Raindrops made the ground wet and Lucy could have sworn that, just for a second, Natsu shivered.

"Er... I mean, the rain is so, uh... Wet!" He said. He wasn't shivering anymore, much to Lucy's discomfort.

"Well, you're back!" Erza smiled and hugged him. Gray grinned. "Good to have you back, flame-brain!" He said warmly.

"Lucy, where did you find him?" Erza asked. She may gave up on Natsu, but not Lucy. Before Lucy found him, she searched high and low. She searched everywhere, desperately struggling to see the man she loved.

"I... Er..." Lucy flinched while Natsu gave her a don't-you-dare-tell-them-the-truth look. Lucy shivered a little, thinking on what she should say. "Well, I found Natsu unconscious so I healed him!" Lucy lied. It was a white lie no one see trough.

"Good job, Lushee~" Happy purred. He flew over to Natsu as Natsu playfully smack his back.

"Don't call me that! Anyway, let's get back to Mr. L's house." Lucy said. She acted normally, as if nothing happened, but she wanted to tell someone about Natsu's odd behavior.

"That's right! Natsu! Let's go back to the guild!" Happy chirped happily. Natsu nodded. Gray and Erza began walking and Happy flew. Natsu followed them silently, watching their moves. It was as if he was _**spyin**_**_g_** on them. Lucy looked at Natsu. For a second, Lucy thought she was staring at someone else.

* * *

"Then, when I woke up, I was in ruins and Lucy was gone! So, I decided to sleep in that cave and when I woke up, there's Lucy!" Natsu said, explaining what happened. Yeah, he was lying, Lucy could tell.

Lucy was depressed. Flashbacks entered her brain. Natsu changed, but how? She found him inside a DOOR on a CAVE, why? Lucy frowned and messed her hair in frustration. Tired of the loudness of the guild, she excused herself and went home.

After taking a nice, warm bath, Lucy crawled into her bed. She closed her eyes when she noticed a certain pinkie was there. She sat, eyes widened. Natsu was there, along with Happy. "What are you doing here?!" She hissed.

"Natsu! Lushi's being meeean!" Happy pouted.

"Yeah, Luce! I just got back!" Natsu pouted.

For a second, a spark of hope entered Lucy's heart. Natsu was being normal! Maybe he snapped out of his weird personality thing? But then again, there was Happy, so Natsu was probably acting.

"GET OUT!" Lucy shrieked, but Happy already fell asleep and Natsu's face became cold.

"You got a really loud and annoying voice." He said calmly. **_And he turned back to Mr. Other Personality_**, Lucy thought. "What? Well, excuse me!" Lucy frowned. She cursed silently.

"Fine, lazy ass.". Lucy decided to ignore the insult and went to the point."But why are you here?" Lucy couldn't help but wonder. Besides, what was the worst that could happen?

"I remembered I used to sneak to your's every night and if I don't, Happy would be suspicious, so yeah." He explained, his face or tone of voice not changing.

Lucy sighed. The little spark of hope that was supposed to be there was gone. He was merely acting. But then, why did he change?

"Natsu... Where's Baldy?" Lucy asked, her voice calm and steady.

Natsu rolled his eyes and frowned. "Like hell I'll tell you that." He said.

Lucy sighed again. Well, that was kinda expected. But then, that means he knew where Baldy was! Why?! Baldy was an enemy, and Natsu's a part of Fairy Tail! "No, Natsu!" Lucy said, her voice rising up a little. "You're a part of Fairy Tail and Baldy's an enemy! Tell me where he is!".

Natsu looked at Lucy and held her arm. It was tight, and painful. "Shut up." He glared at Lucy. It seemed like the world stopped. Natsu-the love of her life- just glared at her! And it wasn't his usual glare, his glare was deep, and it looked like he wanted to kill her.

Lucy shivered and Natsu let go. "O-okay... I won't speak another word about that..." She whispered. "Sleep at the sofa now, please...".

Natsu didn't say a word but he took Happy and headed for the sofa. Lucy's eyes remain serious and calm when he was there. But when he disappeared, her mouth turned into a frown and silent tears began to fall. Between sobs she whispered "What happened, Natsu?"

* * *

Sorry! I'm kinda out of ideas! I only have an idea for the ending... T^T. But I'll try to make it the most interesting I can! REVIEW! PLEASE! IT'S NEEDED!

Signed,

Skye


	5. It Can't Be True

"Uwaah..." I yawned. I just woke up in a bright morning. My eyes were puffy and red from all of those tears I cried last night. My blonde locks were tangled and messy. No noise were heard, so Natsu and Happy must have went to the guild already.

I sighed lightly. At first, I was happy that Natsu was there. Back in my life. Back in the guild. Back in my arms. But then I found out he was different. Did he even remember our confession on the day he "died"?

No. He couldn't have. And the certain thought made my mind remembered the events... Baldy's blood-chilling scream of his magic spell, Natsu's warm arms wrapped around me, his hand touching my cheek, his last words and everything we've been trough.

One day, we went to the pond and rode a boat. Happy was there, too, but he was sleeping coz' he ate too much fish. I was happily singing a happy tune and Natsu started to yawn. Then an "animal" came and the boat broke. The 3 of us fell to the water and fought the monster. I remembered what Natsu said to me.

**[See? It was because you sang that stupid song about fish that that octopus came!] **

I remembered correcting him that the song was about love, not fish and that I wasn't sure the animal was an octopus.

On another day, we both fell and accidently kissed. I grew to a rage and began scolding Natsu about how dense and stupid he was. Then Erza giggled and said we were both at fault while Mirajane began mumbling about how cute we looked as a couple.

I giggled lightly as tears fell from my eyes. How different Natsu was... Did I really matter to him that much before he changed?

**[Luce, you're such a weirdo!]** **_-Old Natsu_**

**[Shut up, you asshole.] _-Modern Natsu_**

Different.

But I shouldn't cry over him. I was better than that, surely? I defeated a giant cycolps, didn't I? I fought Erza lots of times, right? So why couldn't I handle a stupid, little problem?

Only it wasn't small. And it wasn't stupid. Oh, aye, it was large and indeed troubling. And with that very conclusion, I gave myself a permission to cry.

I had a good 5-minute-cry before I went to the bathroom and screamed about how terrible I looked and took a bath while muttering about how it was all Natsu's fault.

* * *

Later that day, Team Natsu went on a mission. We had to go to the mountains and defeat a few mages there. Natsu still had his motion sickness, much to my surprise.

"So... Basically, the mission is to capture a few mages here and bring them to Mr. Pluto?" I said, reviewing what the mission paper said. Gray, Erza and Natsu nodded while Happy said "Aye!".

Team Natsu made their way towards a big mansion and rang the bell. A beautiful brunette with a blue maid gown opened the giant gates. "Good day, ladies and gents." She welcomed politely.

Team Natsu told the maid their reason and she told them the details of the mission. "You see... The master is very glad you came. These mages appeared to... Upset him terribly by... Cursing him. The master did not allow you to see him yet. However, he told me the details of the mission. So you must find mages with a white moon gloves' hideout. Please rescue my master. The antidote is a blue liquid." The maid explained.

A vein pooped on me and Erza's head that the "Master" didn't allow us to meet him. "Disrespect!" We both agreed. Gray chuckled lightly and tried to calm us down. Happy gave a speech about how fishes are bound to be eaten by him, and how I should have more fish. Natsu simply watched the whole team, grinning idiotically.

"I'll teach that man respect!" Erza declared. I nodded and cheered. "Yeah!" I agreed. Erza and I grabbed our stuff and ran to the woods, screaming "Respect! Respect!" And Gray, Natsu and Happy struggled a little to keep up with us.

Soon enough, we reached a split end. On front of us was a mountain full of rocks. "Hmm... We should go back." Erza decided.

"No, no, no!" I disagreed. "We should move forward." I said. I mean, stupid, mysterious mountains with fogs were usually an awesome hideout, right?

Erza and I had a glaring contest, before swift sounds were detected. "Everyone, watch out!" Erza and I said at the same time. Everyone quickly went into their battle position.

"Ha!" A tall man with tight clothing, similar with the Jiggly Butt Gang's, faced us. His very annoying face stared into ours, making me wanna punch him.

2 others with the same, stupid tight clothing came. They all pouted stupidly. I held my desire to kick them all. Erza had a disgusted face: guess she had an experience with The Jiggly Butt Gang. Oh, where is Wendy you need her?

"Who are you?" Erza growled, covering her nose in disgust. The 3 of them smirked stupidly and grinned at one another.

"We're evil!"

"Yeah!"

"Right!"

"Let me repeat. Who are you?" Erza said, her glare got more intense that I shivered a little. The 3 stupid trio shivered a little before making a stupid, determined face.

"We're evil!"

"Yeah!"

"Right!"

I sweat dropped and a black aura formed around Erza. She had her Heaven's Wheel Armour on and glared at the 3 of them. "DO NOT MISUNDERSTOOD ME!" She roared.

Erza fought the 3 of them and they fainted. I chuckled a little, but then they stood up.

"Well, we are the Awesome Mouth Gang, close relative with the Jiggly Butt Gang." He said, making Ichiya's weird face.

I could not hold my annoyance anymore and punched him on the temple. He moaned in pain and fainted. The other 2 AMG (AKA Awesome Mouth Gang) scurried to him with a worried look on their face. "Boss!" They said.

The boss quickly woke up and pointed at me and Erza. "You two! You messed up my, er... Body! My sweet temple and my fat belly! You will PAY for this!" He roared.

The trio made a stupid, striking pose and screamed "FABULOUS BARF ATTACK!"

They opened their mouths and a smelly gas hit our team. Natsu fainted first, which I guess is normal for a dragon slayer. Because I was a half-dragon slayer, everything went black.

* * *

"GYAA!" I woke up with a start.

*blink

*blink

"Eh...?"

I gazed at the room I was in. It was a dark blue room with candles as the only light. Definitley not the forest I was in earlier. Team Natsu wasn't there, neither was any of the AMG. I noticed I was in a black cage.

Suddenly, the door clicked and opened slowly. An old man with long, white beard stepped into the room. "I see you're awake." Mr. I'm-A-Hundred-Years-Old said.

No, sir. I'm still sleeping.

"Why am I here?!" I demanded. Lucy baka! Of course you're a hostage!... Or simply because you're the enemy...

"Chahaha!" He laughed. What a strange way of laughing!

Suggestions=

1. Hahaha!

2. WAHAHAHA!

ka ka!

I rolled my eyes and giggled silently.

If he was using me as a bait, then it ain't happening. I'll bust out of here myself... Or they already know that I'll bust out of here myself.

"Light Dragon Slayer Magic!" I chanted. Soon, my normal human nails turned into glowing, sharp nails. But how can I slice the bars silently?

No.

I can't do it.

I sighed. Mr. Old Dude! Go to the bathroom or something!

Instead, he sat on a chair and drank coffee. I face-palmed and gave up.

I pinched the bars, hoping it will melt or something. But it turned red, instead of melting.

Old Guy heard the noise, unfortunately. He stepped closer to me and smirked. I shivered a little. "Naw!" I screamed without thinking. Darn! Lucy! You idiot!

He opened the cage without thinking, maybe alarmed by my voice(?). I confidently stepped outside and grinned. I prepared my attack and smirked. "ROAR OF THE-"

"YOOO!"

*blink

*blink

"Huh?" Me and The Old Dude turned to the door. My favorite dragon slayer was there, grinning his idiotic grin. I was shocked. Natsu... Came? Why? Why did he come?

My fast reflexes stopped as soon as he stepped closer. "You... Came..." I breathed, my eyes widening.

"Step back, you." He warned, stepping in front of me.

"Eh? No! I wanna fight too!" I protested.

"They warned me about you..." He mumbled. Huh? Who? Me? Why? When? How? "Huh?" I asked dumbly.

"Nothing! Just be a backup!" He rolled his eyes.

I rolled my eyes and stayed behind him, happily smiling. Maybe Natsu has his memories back? Wait, what? Did I just-? Has his memories back? He never lost his memories!... Has he?

I turned to the fight in front of me. Natsu was bruised, so was Old Man. I grinned at Natsu. "Jeez, Natsu." I giggled. "ROAR OF THE LIGHT DRAGON!" I roared.

Natsu just stood there dumbly, his eyes widened. Old Man fainted and I smirked. "You're... Interesting." He smirked coldly.

"Why'd you come to save me?" I asked, playing with my fingers hopefully.

He shrugged. "Isn't that what I used to do?" He asked. I stared at him longingly, wanting him to hug me.

"Yeah..." I said and turned away before things get awkward.

"Are you... Disappointed that you couldn't beat him?" I asked and pointed to Old Man. Natsu's eyes and widened and he quickly turned away. "Wh-what? No!" He answered immediately.

I giggled. Guess New Natsu has his soft side, too. I smiled at the thought of New Natsu warming up to me."Just because I did this, we're not friends." He said coldly.

"Of course we're not." I said disappointedly.

He moved towards the door and I followed him. "Oh and, in case it's not clear, I don't like you." He stated.

* * *

"Minna! We're back!" Natsu happily announced. Erza, Gray and I walked to the guild happily.

I sat on my usual spot and Levy came to me. I knew what she was gonna say, but I hoped I'm wrong.

"Lu-chan, how's it going with Natsu?"

Oh, I'm right! Yay! Just kidding. Kill me right now.

"Levy-chan!" I pouted.

Levy giggled and looked at me. "Don't look at me like that!" She said.

I looked away and sighed.

"Lu-chan! Don't be like that! You know, Natsu's back and I expected you to be... You know, back to your old self... But you're still so... Erza-ish? You didn't change. Okay, maybe a little, but that's not the point." She blushed a little at her loss of words.

"I'm okay! Really! It's just that, um..." I stopped. What am I gonna say?! "My pet kitten died!" I said.

Wait, what?

Kitten?

"You don't have a kitten."

"I, er... I just bought it yesterday and it DIED!"

"Huh?"

"Er... Um... Have you tried those, um ..." I looked around. I spotted some chocolate fondues Mira was handing out. "...chocolate fondues Mira made?" I tried to change the subject.

"He? Where?"

"There!" I pointed to Mira.

"Mm... They kinda look good..." She said, smiling a little.

Ooh! Lucy's ideas never fails!

"Good! Coz' I'm hungry! C'mon! Yum yum!" I quickly dragged Levy to Mira.

"Ah...! Lucy, Levy! Hello! Are you here to try these fondues?" Mira asked happily. The mountain of chocolate fondues on her hands were so tempting. So... Tempting... Chocolates. Good. Man!?

"Yup!" Levy happily said and grabbed a fondue. She put it on her mouth and melted.  
"Is it good?" I asked her.

Levy nodded and I grabbed one of the fondues. I put it on my mouth. Mm...! The chocolate that melted on my mouth and the sweet-'n'-soft marshmallow were totally the BEST partners ever!

"Wait, Lucy!" Mira said, patting my shoulders. I looked at her, alarmed. What could cause Mira to panic?

"These fondues... They're poisoned!"

"EH?!"

"Well, not exactly, but anyone who eats it'll hallucinates stuff they don't wanna happen the most! It's from the marshmallow. It's called Gooey Droppy Marshy!"

What the cucumber hell name is that?!

"Mira, why'd you put it on your fondues?! Plus, the name, man!"

"It wasn't me! I didn't make these fondues!"

"Who?"

"I dunno. This pretty pink-haired high school girl."

"Why would you buy something from a HIGH SCHOOLER?"

"Well you see, Lisanna said she loved how cute the fondues were."

Our conversation was stopped by someone. Wait, no. "Someone" isn't right. It's more of "some people".

"N-no way! Lucy's actually a boy?" Wakaba and Macao said, face-palming.

"Mira-neesan, why is Lucy's skin PINK?" Lisanna asked and pointed at my skin.

"Lucy-"

"Mira-"

Aaah! I. Can't. Take. It. Any. Longer! I ran towards the nurse's office and closed the door shut. There's nothing, right? No one?

"-sanna..."

Huh?

I peeked at a spot at the end of the room and my heart stopped for a second. Natsu was lying on the bed and Lisanna was treating his wounds.

Huh?

Wasn't Lisanna just at the guild hall? Oh, right! It's just my imagination! I decided to continue to spy on them.

Lisanna patted Natsu's wound with a cotton covered in skin medicines.

"O-o-ouch! Lisanna!" Natsu pouted, looking at her.

Lisanna giggled. "It'll hurt just a little, Natsu!"

Natsu continued to pout cutely and looked away.

I used to heal Natsu, too. I would yell at him for being a reckless idiot, then he would roll his eyes and ask me what was he supposed to do, and I'd answer the fact that Erza and Gray was there, too. Then I'd thank him silently.

"..." I closed the curtains. Why did I imagined that? Was that my biggest fear? Lisanna healing Natsu? But... That doesn't make any sense. So why-?

They used to do that, right?

When they were kids... They both raised Happy together. Like a real family. That would actually be OK. They look cute Lisanna asked Natsu if she could be his wife in the future, if I'm not mistaken.

Then all these time I was standing in their way?

I shooked my head oit of those thoughts. It couldn't be true. No. I walked slowly towards the door and closed it silently behind me. Tears fell from my face and I didn't even understand why.

* * *

**_How was it? I'm sorry, I just... (Sighs). Nevermind. Anyway, the pink-haired high school girl is Himeji Mizuki from Baka to Test no Shiikanju. You should watch the anime, it's freakin' awesome._**


End file.
